


tattoo

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: with lu han, he always feels at home.
Relationships: Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tattoo

By the time they’re finished with practice, Yixing wants nothing more than to jump into bed and sleep for the next week. He tugs at Lu Han’s shirt—it’s stuck to his skin with sweat, and Yixing pinches it carefully between two fingers and pulling a face as he does so, as if he’s not just as sweaty and disgusting. Lu Han turns in the middle of his conversation with Minseok, and Minseok gives him one of those small smiles that means he knows what Yixing is doing and he forgives him for it. He slings an arm around Yixing’s shoulder—contentment settles in Yixing’s body just as heavily as Lu Han’s familiar weight does. “Want to get food with _duizhang_?” he asks, breath hot on the side of Yixing’s face.

Yixing glances over at Yifan—he’s laughing with Minseok at Jongdae, who is still trying to get the last choreographed move down—and shakes his head. “No, let’s just head home.”

Lu Han gives him one of those smirks that Yixing has come to recognize as trouble. “Alright, Xing,” he singsongs, tugging him towards the door. “Let’s go home.”

Lu Han graciously lets Yixing take the shower first, so he heads off to their bathroom, a towel slung over his arm. It’s just them in the dorm—the others had decided to go off with Yifan to grab dinner, but not without a few suggestive glances and catcalls thrown at the two of them before they had parted ways. Yixing blushes at the memory—he’s still not used to the others _knowing_ , though Lu Han certainly doesn’t seem to have the same problem, based on the way he shamelessly tugs Yixing into their shared room some nights. He slips off his clothes and steps into the shower, hissing as the frigid water hits his skin—he always forgets to let it run for a few minutes to warm up first. Lu Han likes to make fun of him for it.

Squirting shampoo into the palm of his hand, he lathers it into his hair, closing his eyes so the suds don’t get into his eyes. Briefly, he wonders what Lu Han is doing outside and if he’s attempting to cook. He hopes not—Lu Han is a disaster in the kitchen.

The curtain rustles.

Yixing jumps, and almost slips. “Hi,” Lu Han slips a hand from behind him, and Yixing shivers at the touch.

“Lu Han,” he whines. “You scared me.”

Lu Han laughs, and Yixing can feel the vibration against his back. “Don’t be a scaredy cat, Xing.”

Yixing turns to face him. The steam swirls around them, but Yixing can see Lu Han perfectly clear, read the fondness in his eyes and in the little smile on his lips. His hand reaches down to trace across the little bunny inked on Lu Han’s hip. Lu Han looks down as well, and his hand covers Yixing’s briefly before it goes to poke at the fawn Yixing knows is similarly etched on his own hip. 

Their hands join by their tattoos, palm to palm, and their fingers interlace. It feels like home. 

  
  



End file.
